If I fell in Love with You
by sopphs
Summary: Dave was afraid. He didn't want to fall in love, not again. But if he had to fall in love with the ex-warbler, he hoped that the other would feel the same.It was unexpected, that feeling inside, but, even though, it felt so right. Senior year!fic Oneshot.


N/A: Sorry, this probably kinda looks horrible, but this is my first english fic (I'm portuguese so english is not my first language)

This is based a little on The Beatle's song "If I fell".

**If I fell in **_**love**_** with **_**y**_**ou**

**Blainofsky**

_** ~ If I fell in **__**love with you**_

_** Would you promise **__**to be true**_

_** And **__**help me**__** understand**_

_** Cause **__**I've been in love before**_

_** And I found that **__**love was more**_

_**Than just holding hands.**_

Dave didn't understand how they reached that point. If some months ago someone told him that he would fall in love with Kurt's boyfriend, he would throw the closest slushie at the idiot that dared to say such thing.

But yes, he was falling in love. Bit by bit, he began to laugh at what the ex-warbler said, smiling a little when the other spoke, in a very excited way, about something that Dave didn't quite understand, when he started to notice that his anxiety when waiting for his messages was growing and when he started reaching out for the cellphone with a stupendous speed at the sound of a _beep_.

However, the football player and now member of the glee club was afraid. Afraid of falling in love with someone that, in his opinion, he didn't deserve. Again. He'd already felt unrequited love with Kurt last year and the pain that it had given him wasn't pleasing at all (after all, Dave wasn't any kind of masochist).

But what if, because of some trick of fate, Blaine also liked him. After all, the boy seemed to enjoy talking with him. In fact, he was the one that suggested that they started talking after both joined New Directions. Dave just joined that stupid club because Santana and Kurt obligated them to. At least he liked to think so, even though he knew that he always wanted to be with them and to be, even if it was just for little time, who he truly was. And, of course, to see Kurt's smile, who seemed to try to gradually loosen up, be himself and, perhaps, one day not so far away, come out as gay.

Gradually, that feeling he had for Kurt Hummel was fading out. Slowly, painfully, torturing him until the very end.

Blaine and Kurt broke up. Dave never understood why, it all happened so suddenly. One day, Blaine sent him a message telling him what happened, telling him that Kurt and him had ended their relationship. Around two weeks later, Kurt and Sam started dating. Santana said him that she had felt some "gay vibes" from Sam and Dave decided to never question the latina's gaydar.

Now there he was, sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for Blaine. The Anderson had sent him a message telling him to meet up with him there, at Saturday, at 4 o'clock.

When he saw the other entering into the place, with his hair without any hair gel, letting his curls, that the other seemed to hate even though they gave him a more human aspect, show up, Dave's heart skipped a beat, but he decided to ignore it. He had to stop that feeling he had that was growing up more and more inside him before it was too late.

"Dave! Sorry, am I too late?" Blaine sited in front of the other and quickly made his coffee order.

"Not at all! Just 5 minutes."

Blaine stared at Dave's eyes, smiling a little. He knew the other was lying and that he'd waited way lot more for him and he didn't want to say it.

"Well," Dave started, fitting his fingers because he couldn't look at the other, not now that he felt his intense gaze."Why did you want to meet me here? Maybe it could be that you wanted my company because I'm a really nice and totally awesome person to be with, but ... I feel like there's something more. Do you want to tell me something?"

Blaine swallowed and turned his face to the other way. Yes, there was something more. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid. This time it wasn't like when he told Kurt he liked him, because, that time, he already knew that Kurt liked him too. Now it wasn't like that. Dave's reaction was totally unpredictable. He still wasn't comfortable with his sexuality and maybe a coffee shop wasn't the perfect place for something like this. Fortunately, they were in a covered zone of the coffee and nobody could see them.

"I-I ... Yes Dave, I wanted to tell you something."

"Say it."

Blaine took a deep breath one las time. What he felt for dave was totally different from what he'd felt for Kurt. It was stronger. It was a totally strange feeling, that contaminated him completely, a feeling that putted his legs and arms shaking, making him almost spilling the coffee that the waitress had brought. And, unlike his relationship with Kurt, he knew that, if it worked out, it would be a lot more difficult. It wouldn't be just holding hands and kissing and all those things boyfriends do. It would be a constant fight, a fight to really help Dave. A fight agains Dave's homophobic friends, a fight against thane insecurities about telling his situation to his parents.

"C'mon Anderson, I don't have the whole day!" he teased.

"Dave, I don't really know what to say. I have feelings for you, feelings that I can't explain, feelings that I didn't even felt for Kurt. At the beginning, I thought you were only a insecure guy who would never come out as gay and that would live his whole life behind a wall of lies. I couldn't care less for you. I tried to help you but when you said no I didn't put a lot of thought on it and forgot about your situation and focused more on Kurt. But then I joined New Directions ... and you seemed different. The way you treated Kurt, in such a sweet way, made me see that you were different. And so, I started to get interested, I decided to start talking to you. And, after that, the unexpected happened. I ... I didn't break up with Kurt because I was mad at him or something like that. I broke up with Kurt because ... it wasn't fair for him. I didn't want to hurt him ... or me. I couldn't be with him when ..." Blaine took one more breath, looking at the astonished guy in front of him. He took David's hand, a little afraid "When I already liked someone else. When the person I loved wasn't him ... but you."

Dave still hadn't understood what was happening. He had considered this situation. This, in his mind, really unrealistic thoughts, but he HAD considered it. That Blaine would feel the same as him. But, listening to Blaine saying that, had shocked him. When he felt Blaine's warm hand, surrounding his own hand, he realized that this was reality. Blaine was actually there, holding his hand, saying those things to him. He actually, for once, was actually loved and this wasn't some sort of unrequited love.

"Are you serious, Blaine?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Karofsky?"

Dave smiled and Blaine did exactly the same, even though he was still a little nervous. Dave looked around and, when he saw that nobody could see them, he joined his lips with Blaine's, smiling while doing so. They didn't let off each other's hands and, when their kiss ended, they were still holding hands, smiling.

Love's more than just holding hands, at least their love. It was more than that, it was sometimes painful. It was a difficult love, something they were afraid of. But, at that moment, in that hidden corner of a coffee shop relatively far away from school, holding hands seemed to be the most reasonable thing to do.


End file.
